yandere_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka Arisue/Storyline
Meeting Yuuya, Sayuri, and Kanna Haruka and her Mother were abused by her father until her parents divorced and they left to find a new home. She hated males and wanted nothing to do with them, and when she met Yuuya, who attempted to show her kindness she beat him with her bat until realizing he meant no harm. Crying over her guilt she apologized profusely until he accepted and became her friend. Not too long after she met Sayuri and Kanna, but did not officially become friends with them until a dog attacked them and Yuuya protected them. As a result each of the girls have a scar from the accident. Incident A few years later the close group of friends had been pulled apart when Sayuri was sent to a private school away from their own. But when the trio found out Yuuya developed feelings for a classmate they got together to put a stop to it, making threats after confronting him and the girl. At first Yuuya didn't believe Haruka as she wielded her bat, yelling at him after she made a huge dent in something nearby, revealing the bat to be metal. While they continued to make threats, Yuuya attempted to escape with the girl until a train car collided with him. The girl fled the scene, with Yuuya wondering if she was the one to push him into it or pull him to safety as everyone's memories became vague and he took a long recovery. Since then everyone tries to forget about the incident, believing he already did. Story When the club is forced to participate in the upcoming Festival or else risk losing their club, Haruka suggests they hold a Maid Cafe. She desires to play the role of a ''femme-fatale ''who cooks for everyone; although Yuuya shoots down the last part. One evening as Yuuya walks home Haruka joins him and makes conversation. She is a bit upset with him and their lack of bonding as of late and they think about the time they spent with each other up to this point until getting home. She later reappears with some food for him but gets into a fight with Kanna after finding out she is there with him. Mid-way through the game, Yuuya is kissed by Kayako and a magazine publishes the photo they took of it. He fears the girls know after he spots Haruka, seemingly hypnotized and swinging her favored metal bat around as she brings up how much they've gotten to know more and more people since joining City Hall for their project. She fears he will be taken from her, but calms down right away after he reveals the kiss meant nothing for him and he assumed it to be just a joke. Not willing to take chances, Haruka quits working with City Hall to focus on her performances as Mascot. In the hall she surprises Yuuya with a gift she spent a lot of money on. He is deeply touched and surprised by the gesture, observing the winter jacket within the package and he thanks her with an affectionate gesture. But as Haruka asks if they can be alone he suggests they return to class. Eventually the Ceremony to award the Clubs hard work approaches and Kayako is found murdered. Shocked by this, Yuuya locks himself at home for days until he is able to recover from the sight he witnessed, but his relief is short lived after noticing how happy Haruka is that Kayako is out of the picture. After realizing all three girls feel the same way, Yuuya decides to skip the club activities for the time being and to give himself some space from the girls- upsetting them and causing them to wonder what they did wrong, growing further aggrivated. Category:Storylines Category:Backgrounds